<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All vampires are evil. by Purebreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823213">All vampires are evil.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebreath/pseuds/Purebreath'>Purebreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebreath/pseuds/Purebreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero’s family brutally ripped apart by a Pureblood confirmed it. His mission as a Vampire Hunter? To eradicate every single one of them. </p><p>But raised at Cross Academy by Kaien Cross, a former Ex-Hunter, his conviction is being tested. And while he desperately clings on to his own humanity an act of sabotage leaves him defenceless. </p><p>Now entangled in a web of politics and a centuries old conspiracy, his believes are crumbling. Not only could Cross Academy cease to exist, but the world they know with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">With the Night Class transferred to the main building, Zero had volunteered to patrol the lake and the woods behind the headmasters residence. While the other prefects guarded around the gates.</p><p class="p1">After walking a few rounds, Zero let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding on to, the warmth of it visible in the late night. <span class="Apple-converted-space">He slowed his pace, the grass still damp from the rain earlier this evening. A shiver running through him.</span></p><p class="p1">It was getting colder again, he briefly remembered something Yagari told him about the cold, but his thoughts where lost when a group of birds scattered from a tree near by. His amethist eyes curiously fixated on the bushes beneath. <em>His senses unalarmed.</em></p><p class="p1">He leaned on one shoulder against an old Berkeley tree that stood right behind the Lake. It’s leaves rustling softly in the wind. With autumn around the corner some of the leaves had started gaining different hues of red and oranges.</p><p class="p1">A fluffy ear emerged from the bushes and with a seamless hop a wild rabbit stood on his behind. Peering through the the clearing, sniffing its tiny nose in the air while carefully eyeing Zero.Deciding Zero was no threat, it started munching on a tiny yellow flower next to it.</p><p class="p1">Zero frowned. <em>Weird</em></p><p class="p1">It was quiet, something he <em>appreciated</em> and without much thought he leaned back against the tree to look up at the sky<em>. A</em> full moon, the gold reflecting in his eyes made it look as if he was from another world. He couldn't' take his eyes of the moon and a memory from the past resurfaced.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“No, I really believe this moon is brainwashing people!” She sighed frustratedly, his mom bending down to face Zero, ruffling his hair. She gave him a peanut-butter sandwich. “Eat the crust this time, okay?” Zero nodded, but he wasn’t going to. She grabbed her plate from the kitchen table and placed it in the sink.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>His dad stood up, finishing his second cup of coffee that morning and walked over to his wife. He put his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Now both laughing, his father brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, eyeing her like she was the most precious gem in the world. Zero made a noise as if he was going to be sick, while mumbling “gross” under his breath.</em>
</p><p class="p1">While his mothers dark blond strands of hair where dancing in front of his eyes, red flickered in the distant. His eyebrows furrowed, it had a bitter aftertaste. The chaos and warmth of a morning within the Kiryuu household felt intangible. The memories no longer hidden, they instead drifted mercilessly further away from him.</p><p class="p1">His gaze going back to the rabbit, now a little further apart from where it first appeared. He let out a yawn behind his hand and stretched his shoulders, making some awfully cracking noises. He used to hate patrolling, but that was before Cross decided that two prefects wasn’t nearly enough to cover the whole school grounds. Finally.</p><p class="p1">Cross had come to an agreement with the Hunter Society. Firmly stating his believes in co-existence included the hunters too.</p><p class="p1">Or maybe it had more to do with the fact that his <em>foster kids where becoming sleep-deprived zombies…possibly more so Yuuki’s deranged grades. </em>Yeah, maybe Cross wasn’t as irresponsible as he led them to believe.</p><p class="p1">Now twelve, not including the parttimers, patrolled the school grounds to protect the students from harm. Insane, how full of turmoil the nights had been before this. Alternating turns had given Zero the time he needed to cool-down a bit.</p><p class="p1">Focusing more on his academics even though the thought of a normal future still seemed so far from reality. He could at-least help Yuuki with economics, history, math and he shrugged his head disappointedly. Who was he kidding, she needed help with all of them, utterly hopeless.</p><p class="p1">If she only spended as much time on her homework as she did on her Shoujo girly books, not accounting for the lost time ogling stupid Kuran. But he couldn’t get mad at her either, he enjoyed the extra tutoring time with her. Even if she knew how to press his buttons sometimes.</p><p class="p1">Zero couldn’t think of anyone besides Cross who regretted not making this decision earlier. It felt like co-existence with vampires had turned into something plausible for Cross instead of wishful thinking. Taking a more active role, he met with the pureblood and the hunter society frequently to negotiate about the future of Cross Academy… and most likely his adoptive son’s future <em>he grimly thought.</em></p><p class="p1">With the extra prefects strolling around, the rebelliousness and the arrogant attitude of most of the vampires in the night class had shimmered down. Only to be replaced by some occasional mischief, but nothing maddening. Some skipped their classes, but even ordinary students would be seen doing that.</p><p class="p1">Zero pulled a hand through his hair, deciding he was done with patrolling for tonight. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the group chat. It was clear.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Not even a lame joke from Jason, the new guy, fresh from the hunter society. Who was way to excited to babysit some vampires for Zero’s liking…</em>
</p><p class="p1">With his thumb he quickly typed a message stating he was going back to the dorms and pressed the send button.</p><p class="p1">The sound of branches breaking made him jump-up slightly, almost dropping his phone. Closer than he though a figure emerged from the shadows.</p><p class="p1">“…go back to class” Zero mumbled irritatedly, while putting his phone back in his pocket. Finally meeting the perpetrators icy blue eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Weird, he was supposed to sense that earlier than this. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The though off him being comfortable around bloodsuckers made him nauseous.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there :)</p><p>I'm new to writing but a returning reader of vampire knight fanfiction! I didn't like how to story unfolded and always enjoyed reading different possibilities. Where Zero wasn't tortured by the storyline...</p><p>This is going to be a slow burn, full of romance with hurt/comfort. Takes place somewhere in the beginnen of Season 1 &amp; things are bit different...</p><p>Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>I'm not a native english speaker, so my writing lacks, but I still wanted to give this a try! I took my inspiration for the Summary out of Sorcery of Thorns :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">‘…getting tired Kiryuu?’ Aidou almost purred. His blue eyes a stark contrast with the darkness surrounding them. Zero made no remark but his shoulders stiffened visible when Aidou walked closer. Aidou was bored and seeing the perfect lost in thoughts made him want to mess around.</p><p class="p2">He didn’t expect Kiryuu to be startled by his appearance though…that was rather unexpected. To his annoyance, the prefect could usually sense him from miles away.</p><p class="p2">"Don’t make me repeat myself” Zero growled, his voice sounded angrier than his eyes revealed. Instead of grabbing his gun as he would have done normally, he put his hands in his pocket trying to hide the tension in his fingers. His body was giving mixed singles and Zero couldn’t figure out what they meant.</p><p class="p2">Aidou was getting curious and without further thoughts, he used hisvampire speed to get in front of Kiryuu, his nose almost pressing into Zero’s ear.</p><p class="p2">“..oi’ Zero yelped. Backing up, but the tree behind him was in the way. His thoughts racing, “How did you that?” His eyes reminded Aidou of a deer caught in headlights. Aidou couldn’t really fathom what was going on with the perfect.</p><p class="p2">He could smell the worry on Zero’s mind, the self-doubt and loathing was rolling off in waves.</p><p class="p2">Not implying to answer Kiryuu’s question he frowned “..why do you smell so weird” he said once again sniffing the air. Aidou was familiar with the prefect scent, but it was missing something vital.</p><p class="p2">But the familiar sounds of chains clashing from the prefects direction, abrupted his thoughts and made him jump backwards.</p><p class="p2">“..careful Kiryuu-kun you could hurt someone with that.” Aidou’s eyes flickered red for a brief second while staring at the silver gun in Zero’s hands. This was definitely better then class.</p><p class="p2">He gracefully moved his hands around, bending the temperature around him with sickening speed below zero. Both their breaths turning damp, ice particles glistening around him.</p><p class="p2">“You can’t point that at me without warning anymore Kir-“ Aidou's tongue was tied to his mouth. His lips dry, his resolve faltered when looking in Zero’s eyes.</p><p class="p2"><em>Fear.</em> </p><p class="p2">An emotion he didn’t think the prefect was capable off. Maybe the fear wasn’t directed at Aidou but it still made him feel uneasy. He knew the background of Kiryuu’s family and the monsters that plagued the boy.</p><p class="p2">His ice ability roughly connected by emotion disappeared as quickly as it came. He didn’t feel like playing around anymore.</p><p class="p2">Zero had a confused look in his eyes. His gun wasn’t aimed directly at Aidou anymore, but more to the ground. As if he was trying to decipher an answer for the situation.</p><p class="p2">“..why c-can’t I sense you?“ His voice uneasy and breaking his gaze with Aidou, Zero looked at his hands as if he had grown one extra. “Why can’t I smell you?” Now determined for an answer he looked back at Aidou again.</p><p class="p2">Startled, Aidou decided at that moment he didn’t like this version of Zero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a short chapter, let me know what you prefer. Longer chapters might make me overthink more and it can take a bit longer. </p><p>I'm really enjoying writing so far though. It's not going as fast as I want to and I have to do some plot deciphering too.  </p><p>Hope you enjoy, having some fun things planned in the next chapter. A certain someone might show up :P I do go back and forth editing the chapters though for mistakes. Don't be afraid to say so if you see them.</p><p>Thanks for the kind comments and support, means a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean?” Aidou sniffed his own sleeve, playing along. “You’re the one with the weird smell!” He huffed in annoyance, trying to ease the tension around them. The gesture seemed to dissipate the lingering fear in Zero’s eyes. Making Aidou feel a little less horrible.</p><p>He knew humans called them <em>monsters</em>, but Aidou knew that he was far above that. Besides, in his opinion humans could be equally cruel if not more.</p><p>
  <em>And maybe he took pity on Kiryuu’s tragic past and possible worse future a head.</em>
</p><p>Zero raised his eyebrows. The air around them a little bit lighter. “.. I smell weird?” Zero questioned. He made a gesture indicating smelling his own wrist but stopped himself.</p><p>Aidou didn’t know how to answer that, but the ruffling of leaves made them both look away from each other.</p><p>He saw a blur of brown disappearing in the bushes, only to appear a second later on the other side. The rabbit from before, was looking at them with curious eyes before hopping further into the forest. Aidou looked back at the prefect, frowning. As a noble he could mask his scent from animals quite well, but Zero wasn’t capable of doing so.. <em>right?</em></p><p>Zero apparently had the exact same train of thoughts. “Aren’t animals supposed to be afraid of vampires?’ Zero gritted through his teeth, not amused at needing to classifying himself as one.”..it’s not bothered by me at all” Aidou agreed silently, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>His mind already formulating the answers to Zero’s new scent. Trying to decide wether he should tell him or not. But the silver object in the prefects hand made it harder to concentrate. He also didn’t want to frighting Kiryuu again or anger him, being grazed by an anti-vampire bullet wasn’t worth it.</p><p>Now looking directly at the gun Zero was stil holding on too, he could feel how it made his vampire senses tingle irritatingly, prickling underneath his skin.</p><p>Zero <em>sighed</em>. The prefect seemed to notice Aidou discomfort around his gun. Aidou wasn’t really a threat anymore, not since Kuran decided to punish anyone who would dare sabotage his little peace project. He <em>winced</em> at the thought,<em> Kuran had been a bit intimidating a few weeks ago. Mentioning that part during a speech to his devoted followers. He hadn’t been able to shake his presence off for the rest of the day. </em></p><p>Zero put his gun away with a fluid motion, still unsure about the situation. But a possible breakdown mixed with firearms, didn’t really seem very sensible to him either.</p><p>Aidou was a bit taken a back by the lack of anger in the prefect, but didn’t mind it. It had been a while since the last time he had seen the prefect and he heard things around the academy had calmed down after the hunter society decided to get involved.</p><p>Those kids weren’t as awful as the hunters he’d came across in the field. They were fun to spook, <em>very fun</em> even if they got used to his shenanigans way too quickly for Aidou's’ liking.</p><p>Aidou sensed the confusion in Zero, maybe it mirrored Aidou’s own. Zero tried sniffing his own sleeve again, but shrugged.</p><p>“I’m done with <em>babysitting</em> for tonight, Yuuki and some of the other are probably heading towards this direction..” Zero muttered as he walked away from Aidou.</p><p>“So do whatever you want, I’m going back to the dorms” Zero’s voice didn’t own the usual bite, Aidou mused to himself while a gust of wind passed them.</p><p>It made Aidou inhale the air once more…<em> just out of curiosity.</em></p><p>Feeling his eyes dilating. Zero’s scent was really… <em>really</em> nice.</p><p>His fangs scratching the surface of his lips. Zero didn’t notice anything and Aidou quickly scraped the thought of jumping the prefect from behind out of his head.</p><p>He heard the prefect whisper some profanities about the situation which made Aidou chuckle slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he needed to take some more blood-tablets when he got back to the dorms.</em>
</p><p>Trying very hard to ignore the lingering smell in the air he ruffled his own hair, unsure what to do with this new information..</p><p><em>Human.</em> Zero smelled like a normal human being.</p><p>Maybe it was a temporarily defect but Aidou found that hard to believe. Zero had no single trace of the vampire or hunter smell left, which was strange to say the least.</p><p>Aidou pondered. <em>Did Kaname had something to do with this? Was Kaname capable of turning vampires back to human?</em></p><p>He racked his brain over countless papers he read and the sometimes very horrid experiments with Level E’s. He heard of spells temporarily disabling or locking powers in. Those where never really stable enough, resulting in very bloody situations.</p><p>Besides, Aidou remembered Zero had gone on a hunter mission a few days ago. The headmaster would be been planning his adoptive’s son’s funeral by now if he had been human back then. Something must have happend during the mission or <em>after</em>…</p><p>Aidou swiftly jumped up, landing on a branch seeing Zero leaving behind the headmasters building. Still not able to shake off the scent of Zero lingering around him.</p><p>His vampire instincts gnawing at him, it felt weird knowing the hunter was so defenceless.</p><p>He digged his claws in to the tree. He had been suspicious of the Hunter Society for a while now. With this many eyes on them, he knew very well there was a strong possibility of them being involved in this.</p><p>And if they where targeting, experimenting or doing God knows with Zero, wouldn’t the dorms be next? That thought left a bitter aftertaste. He needed to get back to dorms and quickly. This could affect the whole Night Class or <em>worse...</em></p><p>
  <em>Kaname-senpai...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, would love to have posted this earlier, but health issues :(<br/>Some fluff is coming your way in the next chapter.</p><p>Don't really know what to say but I'm excited and hope you are too! </p><p>Thank you for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Zero shut the door of his room quietly. Math books from his tutoring time with Yuuki where still sprawled across his desk. He loosened his tie, undid the buttons of his jacket and tossed it on the chair next to him. Stepping closer to his desk, he closed one of the books slowly.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Did he really not sense Aidou earlier? Was Aidou messing with him?</em>
</p><p class="p1">Remembering the overwhelming feeling he had in that split-moment. The sliver of hope that rushed through his system, elevating him but it had so quickly crushed him into the ground. <em>Drowning him.</em></p><p class="p1">That hope had twisted into fear, cruelly reminding him of how he felt that night, <em>fucking</em> powerless.</p><p class="p1">Slightly embarrassed he had noticed how quickly Aidou restrained his powers, he must have seen something in Zero eyes in those few seconds…He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had not expected this night to end with so much turmoil within himself.</p><p class="p1">He sat down on his bed, the navy blue sheets underneath him started ruffling. He tried to smooth it down with one hand. Trying to find some resemblance of order.</p><p class="p1">Gazing at his own hand, he tried figuring out if he felt any different. He flopped backwards looking up at the ceiling. His eyelids where twitching and he was getting frustrated. He clasped Bloody Rose from his waist and placed it underneath his pillow. Just out of precaution.</p><p class="p1">With everything so calm on the grounds, there was barely any need for his vampire or hunter abilities.</p><p class="p1">He even “disposed”, as the hunter society called it,a Level-Ea few days ago. What if this malfunction had happened a bit earlier…? <em>He couldn’t decide if that would have been a good or bad thing.</em></p><p class="p1">Only one way to figure this out.</p><p class="p1">With vampire speed, he stood up reaching the doorknob of his bathroom.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Well…That’s tha-</em>
</p><p class="p1">Before he could finish his thoughts, a pang in his chest made him stagger a bit.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>H-hunger?</em>
</p><p class="p1">A sudden realisation hit him. Had he’d been this hungry the whole time? He bit his tongue tasting the same bitternes he felt.</p><p class="p1"><em>Clearly</em> he was still vampire enough.</p><p class="p1">His hands where shaking a little bit when opening the door of the bathroom. The silver case full of tablets, laying next to sink, called to him. He grabbed a handful and chugged them down without water. </p><p class="p1">He grimaced, he hated how nauseous they would made him feel.</p><p class="p1">Another sudden pang in his chest made him grab the sink out of shock, but it left as soon as it came. Coughing a bit before feeling stable enough to let go of the sink. The shaking in his hand gone, replaced by a sudden shudder through his back. Rubbing his arms.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t know if his thoughts or the weather where the cause of his sudden drop in body-temperature.</p><p class="p1">He needed to have a talk with the headmaster. He took a glance in the mirror, disgusted by his own nature. A sudden tiredness overwhelming him a bit.</p><p class="p1">A warm shower would be nice right now. He pulled his shirt off while doubt and desperation started seeping into his mind.</p><p class="p1"><em>Maybe</em>,</p><p class="p1">
  <em>maybe the tablets weren’t enough anymore.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aidou passed some of the Night Class students in the hall, they seemed to be in a hurry to get back. Some classes where coming to an end it was getting a bit rowdy, a few of them eager to socialise with him but he passed them down. They where only interested because of his nobility anyway. He used to enjoy political games, but now it only bored him to death.</p><p class="p1">He stood in the doorframe of the last lecture room, but Kuran’s presence was somewhere further downstairs. His shoulders drooping a bit, Kaname worked too hard for this peace treaty.</p><p class="p1">A familiar warm presence stepped up behind him</p><p class="p1">“..Aidou” Kain’s tone sounded irritated as if he had been looking for him.</p><p class="p1">Kain hit him a little too hard with a book on his head</p><p class="p1">“..hey!” Aidou yelped, rubbing his head. He grumpily moved away from the doorframe towards the stairs. Kain followed him.</p><p class="p1">“..are you causing trouble again?” Kain whispered behind him.</p><p class="p1">Aidou sighed, he really didn’t think he had time for this.</p><p class="p1">Kain grabbed his elbow. Aidou glanced sidewards, noticing that Kain was looking at him rather suspiciously. Aidou puffed his cheeks and stopped walking.</p><p class="p1">“I am not!”</p><p class="p1">Kain a bit taken a back by Aidou’s tone, released his grip on Aidou’s arm.</p><p class="p1">“Tsk, sorry princes” Kain clicked his tongue “So..?</p><p class="p1">Aidou crossed his arms. “Kaname-senpai needs to hear it first”</p><p class="p1">Kain not seeing the necessity of the situation, cleared his throat</p><p class="p1">“Yea..” Kain shrugged his arm behind his head, still holding on to the book. “I wouldn’t do that now.”</p><p class="p1">Aidou had already resumed his pace and walked down the first steps of stairs. Giving Kain a questioning look, but before Kain could answer he already felt the tingling sensation of Kaname’s presence on the back of his neck.</p><p class="p1">“Oh.. he’s ah” Aidou barely whispered, realising that must be the reason why some of the students seemed to be in a rush.</p><p class="p1">Nevertheless he needed to tell Kaname-senpai. Besides he was Kaname’s friend<em>, right?</em></p><p class="p1">Kain stepped up next to him.</p><p class="p1">“So?” Still giving him a look. <em>Fine</em>. He was going to tell him anyway.</p><p class="p1">As both of them reached the bottom of the stairs. Aidou looked up at him, realising that he was bad at keeping things to himself.</p><p class="p1">“Kiryuu, he’s hu-” Aidou’s whispered, words got stuck in his troath. They both froze, both gripped by an invisible rope holding them in place. Making it impossible to breath anymore.</p><p class="p1">Kaname must have sensed them coming and it had clearly irritated him. A lot.</p><p class="p1">“Aidou” Kaname drawled. His name covered in poisonous honey. Making his insides squirm. Kaname’s eyes where a conundrum. They could make him feel like the most worthy person on earth, but also the lowest.</p><p class="p1">As if Kaname could read his mind any moment and twist and turn every ugly and disgraceful thought, push it around and bring it to front of his existence. The presence of this power almost made him buckle underneath it.</p><p class="p1">Mind reading was a very difficult task, it’s like listening to a bunch of monkeys all chattering about incoherent things at the same time. It’s not pleasant for both parties. It takes a willing partner to make something out of all that jitter anyway. He gasped, suddenly feeling like he could move again. Yeah, Kaname wouldn’t do that to him. Well, at least not without good reason.</p><p class="p1">“K-kaname-s-senpai!” Aidou stuttered, bowing deeply. Kain eyes were hardened and he made a small gesture of bowing. He didn’t say anything though. Kain always had been a bit reserved towards Kaname. Especially when he didn’t know what Kaname was capable of doing in bad mood. To him, they could as well be flies. </p><p class="p1">“I hope you didn’t cause any trouble tonight” Kaname’s voice was barely above human decibels but to Aidou it was strikingly clear.</p><p class="p1">Aidou gulped.</p><p class="p1">"No, ofcourse not Kaname-senpai" he waved his hands infront him "It's, Kiryuu he... he was" Kaname-senpai stood awfully close in front of him. Kaname still overwhelmed his senses, even after all those years. Cross walked up besides Kaname, seemingly unaware of Kuran’s aura darkening and the effects he had on them.</p><p class="p1">“Zero-chan?” Kaien clasped his hands together ”my beloved son” he exclaimed cheerly.</p><p class="p1">Kaname looked at him intently, ignoring the headmasters excitement, almost forcing Aidou to answer.</p><p class="p1">He struggled a bit to get his words out.</p><p class="p1">“..Ze- Kiryuu” Taking a quick glance at Kaien before returning to Kaname.“Human!" he exclaimed. "He smelled H-human..” The words out loud felt ridiculous to his own ears and he could only imagine what it would sound like to them.</p><p class="p1">Kaname’s brows furrowed. As if surprised by the honesty behind the strange words. Cross looked at him confused, like hadn’t heard him properly.</p><p class="p1">But before Aidou could explain further, he felt a soft wind pass him. Kaname had disappeared and Cross gaze suddenly became serious. It didn’t have the same effect as Kaname’s but it was still an eerie thing to witness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised fluff this chapter, but I broke that promise. My apologies, I changed some things and I still can't write long chapters. </p><p>Sorry :( </p><p>Hope you still enjoy this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>